The Bitter One
by crowned.Hysteria
Summary: Soul fled the DWMA a number of years ago after severely injuring Maka. Now Witches are attacking his former Technician and threatening her life. How is Soul fitting into this? The DWMA needs him and his abilities to transfer an Anit-Demon wavelength to the Madness stricken witches. Not just any wavelength though. It's Maka's.
1. Getting played

Okay so I've been gone for quite a while, but all the while i've been trying to work the details of this fic out. -head desk- however! I am back and going to try writing this without over thinking it. (I serisoul have tried writing this about five or ten times and deleted them each time. xD)

But anyways. I do not own Soul eater. Also quick warning as you're gonna see right away Soul has picked up a bad habit, but it will go away and get explained later.

* * *

Soul sighed and leaned back against the wooden pillar. Cupping his hands he brought the lighter to his lips and took in a drag of the cigarette. He squinted looking up at the afternoon sky with the beating down on him. Now at the age of twenty five the albino Death Scythe had grown into his long and lanky limbs, he hadn't stop growing till he was just shy of his father and elder brother's height of an even six feet tall. His hair had grown out and licked at his shoulder blades, the white mess held back by a simple black tie. "Afternoon Soul. How ya doing?"

"I'm good Miguel. You?" He turned to the older male as he walked passed. "How's the tractor holding up? Is it okay?"

"Yes Soul, You do good work." The rancher answered. He waved and was off down the road and Soul noticed something on the horizon that made his stomach churn a bit. He swallowed the lump of desert sand that suddenly built up in his throat and he turned rushing to the shop door, flicking his cancer stick to the sandy road.

"I'll be right back." He announced to the old woman behind the counter. She hadn't bothered looking up from her knitting, only wave him off and Soul went around to the edge of the shop and pulled the tarp quickly off his motorcycle and hopped on.

" _How the hell did they find me?"_ Soul mentally screamed. He sped up to try and cut off the black wisps of smoke he saw making it's way towards the small town. As Soul got close enough he reached out and tugged quickly to not be dragged into the sky.

Soul cut the handle bars and dropped his leg to the ground letting it drag to steady himself. A moment later a figured landed in front of him. Soul studied them for a moment and recognized them a moment later. "Tsubaki." He felt his gut churn as he realized his hunch was right. A moment later he was off his bike and taking a few steps towards his fellow weapon.

The past few years hadn't changed the Shadow weapon much, aside from her outfit and her hair being now shortly cropped to just under her jaw. Only this time instead of her usual warm smile, he was met with cold determined eyes. "Soul."

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYAAAAAA! Sneak Attack!" Soul jumped back narrowly avoiding his former friend. Granted he had to thank Black Star's giant ego for not changing as he watched the blue haired ninja stand up in the center of the small crater. "Soul. It's been a while."

"It hasn't been long enough if you ask me." Soul hissed, he bared his teeth as his felt his bones groan in protest from his arm shifting to his blade. Something he hasn't done in a number of years.

"Tsk. You don't want to threat _me_." Black Star gave. Tsubaki slid down the craters wall and joined him, poised to shift into her own weapon form. "After all I've become even more of a God in these past few years."

Soul shook his head. Classic Black Star, still obsessed with achieving God hood. "Why are you two here? Why now?"

"I could tell you or you could beat it out of me if you really wanna know." Black Star lowered him self.

"Fine. By. Me!" Soul jumped into the crater and swung down with his bladed arm. The ninja clapped his hands and captured the blade between his palms. He used this chance to kick the white haired scythe in the ribs and send him straight back into the wall of desert sand behind him.

"Black Star! Stop it." Tsubaki demanded. She stepped between the two of them. "You to Soul. We're here because Death City needs you."

"Why now? How the hell did you fi—Fuck." He sighed realizing him self how they found him. "Maka's Soul Perception ability." Tsubaki nodded that he was right. Maka had used her Soul Perception to find Soul after all these years. "I still want to know why, why do you need me."

"Not us." Black Star gave crossing his arms. "I don't give two shits of you come back with us or not." He turned away as Tsubaki glanced back with a glare that made even the god in Black Star shiver.

Turning back to Soul. "Death City needs you because, there has been attacks on witches in turn, these witches have begun attacking Maka. This is also for your own safety." Tsubaki explained. A warmth motherly worry returned to her eyes. "They talk of trying to find you and attack you as well."

"Okay, so then what does this have to do with me coming back?" Soul questioned flexing his hand as the blade receded into flesh.

"We need your ability to transmit an Anti-demon wavelength to the Witches to wake them from the madness they're trapped in." Soul felt his lungs tighten painfully at the mention of Madness. Subconsciously he reached for his pants pocket feeling the package of smokes, though he stopped him self from indulging in the bad habit. "The Anti-demon Wavelength as I'm sure you've guessed, it's Maka's."

"If I come back, what's in it for me?"

"A full pardon from Death him self." Black Star smirked. "And trust me, that's not mercy at all. You might be needed, but you are not wanted."

"Tsk." Soul turned and began climbing up and out. "Find someone else."

"You'd also get to tell us what actually happened again!" Tsubaki shouted. He froze. "If you can help and get the Witches back, Soul you could find a lead." She explained. "Soul it still eats at you," The weapon began, "Looking at you now I can see it. Soul you want to see Maka again, don't you."

An image that haunted him crossed his mind and Soul's blood ran icy cold. Maka laying on the floor of his room, a giant gash running form her shoulder to hip. Her body shuddering as she tried to breathe. He gripped his head feeling a splitting head ache beginning to form. No longer able to resist Soul reached for a cigarette and quickly lit it.

"Tsk, we're wasting our time Tsu. Look at him. He's a fucking shadow of his former self and its pathetic."

She wavered a bit and walked towards Soul, dropping the cold act she'd been trying to maintain for their mission's sake. "I'm not going to lie Soul, Maka changed a lot too, but She still would want to see you to."

Trying to hold himself together, Soul only nodded. "Fine, but as soon as its over...I leave and that's it." He answered them.

"Of course." Tsubaki replied.

"Whatever." Black Star added in. Tsubaki turned to him with raised eye brows. "What?"

"You don't need to be so mean Black Star, he agreed." Now Soul's brow knitted together and finally Black Star grinned back at his former friend.

"Good cause I didn't wanna have to beat you to a bloody pulp any ways." Black Star jumped and landed before Soul offering a hand. "I've missed ya Soul."

Soul sighed shaking his head and offered out his own hand, falling into Black Star's trap and getting thrown over the slightly smaller male's shoulder and into the ground, getting one massive punch to the gut. "Black Star!"

"Fuck!" Soul shouted coughing up bile. "What was that for!?"

"For Maka." Black Star replied. "I'm happy you're coming with, but you did hurt her. I'm not going to let _that_ go."

Soul's head dropped into the sand and he stared up at the blazing laughing sun. _"I can't believe I'm doing this."_

Page break

"I can not believe you did this!" Maka shouted. She was pacing the Death Room. Her arms folded across her chest, and Spirit following behind her trying to get her to stop and listen to Kid, or rather Lord Death.

"Maka he is necessary." Kid again explained.

"Is he? Cause we seem to have been getting along fine with out Soul." She stopped and pointed out in a dangerously low tone. As she began to take another step she whirled around to face her father. "Will you cut that out!?"

Liz had put on head phones by this point and continued to sort through various files occasionally handing a few sheets to Patty who would bounce over to Kid's desk and place them to wait for signatures. Slowly working in from the outward edges in a nice symmetrical fashion.

"Maka you do realize you are shouting at your highest level Superior?" Kid asked with a monotone sigh, clearly no longer in the mood for this.

"Have you noticed I don't give a damn? You used me! Fooled me into tracking down Soul with my freakin' Soul perception and now you're telling me you sent Tsubaki and Black Star to go drag his ass back here?"

"Maka you took an oath to do what was needed for the DWMA." Spirit pointed out from behind her. "This maybe hard, but you'll just need to suck it up for a while."

She turned back to her Father and huffed. "Ugh! Forget it." She turned and shoved past him. "Why not Stein and Maria?" She turned back to the room. "Why not use them?"

"They were our first choice Maka, but out of concern for their children they asked for us to find someone else." Kid relented. "You act as if I would try to hurt one of my dearest friends without reason."

Maka bit at her lower lip and turned and continued out. "Fine! I'll do it."

Everyone notably sighed behind the Technician. Having held their breath. "I apologize Lord Death for her actions." Spirit gave a nod of his head and Kid waved him off, removing the death mask.

"There is no need for apologizes. Maka in truth was right. We did use her, but we cannot risk anymore witches being attacked. Or anymore going after her. Even if she can defend her self now."

Spirit nodded in agreement as the mirror beside Kid rang. Turning he answered it along with Patty who have a sing-song-y 'hello.'

Tsubaki appeared with Black Star in the mirror. "Sir," The Shadow Weapon began, "The mission was successful. Soul is coming back with us." She explained.

"Great, good to hear." Kid gave as Soul stepped into view behind Tsubaki a pack thrown over his shoulder. Liz leaned over to see how much he'd changed and Patty waved wildly. "We'll see you tonight then."

"Right." Tsubaki gave hanging up the Death call.

* * *

Hope you guys like it, I can't promise an entirely on point update schedule, but I'll be trying. -nods-


	2. Razor's Edge

I still don't own Soul eater

* * *

As Maka left the Death Room she wasn't angry, but still aggravated. Her finger tips had gone numb from the how tight she'd been clenching her fists. The bell rang and she ducked against the wall instinctively. Students clamored into the hall and the seemingly empty school suddenly came to life as the Shibusen Students began going from one class to the next. A few kids waved to her and she waved back. A nostalgic feeling drifted over her like a wave and she began to long for the days that she and Soul walked along the same halls.

Maka shook her head and shoved her self away from the wall and into the path of another person. "Oh!" Maka stumbled back and turned to face the girl that had walked into her. "M-Maka-Senpai?" The girl was familiar, but Maka couldn't put a finger on who she was.

She had ginger hair that was in large ringlets, pinned back by a Shinigami-sama mask clip on either side of her head, her eyes were a haunting yellow and she had pure olive skin. "I'm sorry, I don't remember your name, but sorry for running into you." Maka apologized and turned to leave.

Had Maka looked back she would have seen a cocky smirk on the girls face. "Hm, I never gave her my name in the Book of Eibon." She turned and began walking back down the hall way.

* * *

Four hours after Tsubaki hung up the call with Kid. Her self, Black Star, and Soul finally entered Death City. Soul cussed trying to make his way up the stairs, he'd forgotten how laborious it was to walk up the many steps to the school. Tsubaki and Black Star had paused to wait for him and he waved them ahead.

"You sure Soul? You look about ready to fall over dead." Black star laughed.

"Yeah, I'll be up in a bit." He gave turning. Half way up and he could just barely see over a few buildings of the city. The sun was beginning to set and the blacked moon was rising up. He felt a small wave of comfort wash over him that the one place he'd considered home hadn't changed much in his absence.

Turning back he froze in his place. Maka was standing before him, her hair still pulled back in pigtails, dressed in the formal kimono she'd borrowed form her mother for their graduation ceremony, two weeks before they left for Venice where they would be stationed for two years. She began to speak, but no words came out. He stared for a moment longer and the figure vanished in the wind as he realized he was only seeing things. Soul sighed and began again climb once more. This time he made it the rest of the way and crossed the courtyard to the front entrance quickly.

Stepping into the familiar school sent shivers up his spine. Tsubaki was waiting for him and walked wordlessly beside him to the Death Room. "How are you holding up?" She asked stopping him outside the door.

"I-" He began, but shook his head, letting what he'd wanted to say die off.

"It'll be okay." She tried. "Come on, lets go in." Tsubaki opened the door holding it for Soul. They walked together into the massive room.

Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, Spirit, Stein, and Marie all stood waiting. He stopped a few steps back realizing that Maka wasn't there. Stein stepped forward. "Well. It's good to see you again Soul." He reached out his hand and Soul stepped back. Unsure of the gesture. "We're not going to hurt you Soul." Black Star scratched his head trying to hide the shit eating grin from Tsubaki, who began lecturing him over Soul now not trusting Stein. His former teacher hadn't changed much, maybe a few new stitches decorated his face and lab coat accordingly.

Marie had of course lost a good portion of her baby weight, but she still had a shapely figure and her hair was much longer than it had been, only now tied back in a low pony tail at the base of her neck.

Marie walked up behind her husband. "Soul. You're okay here. We're not going to judge or harm you. I promise." She tried reaching out with her healing wavelength hoping to calm him, He still stepped back.

"Sorry I just, don't do welcomes that well." He gave glancing around and scratching his head. Marie huffed and before he could protest the motherly weapon grabbed him, pulling him into a tight hug. Soul wanted to both protest and return the hug, but ended up not doing anything but stand still and wait for her to let go, awkwardly he patted at her back.

"Soul." Marie stepped back and placed both hands on his shoulders. "You smell like an ash tray." Her lone eye suddenly darkened with disapproval. "Give them to me." She stepped back demanding the pack of cigarettes.

"I would, but I kind of need them." Soul gave, gently slapping her hand out of his face.

Marie looked ready to protest however, Kid cleared his throat and everyone turned to him. "Soul, I'm happy you willingly returned. Seeing as we really didn't have anyone else that we could turn to." Soul made a point to look at Marie and Stine.

"They forgot that Marie's wavelength doesn't work the same as Maka's." Stine answered.

"Speaking of Maka." Soul began, "Where is she?" Spirit began to look angrier as if he could begin fuming at any moment.

The room went silent and the group kicked their feet a bit glancing around nervously until Spirit answered. "We didn't tell her about your arrival intentionally." Soul glanced over to the older scythe. "I wanna just say, right now, I still don't agree with this Lord Death. How can we trust him now?"

Soul snorted. "I don't wanna be here either, but I want to make shit right again. Then I'm gone and outta your life." He crossed his arms and slouched a bit more.

Kid cleared his throat demanding the room. "Very well, once this mission is complete we'll do what ever we can to make sure you can get settled down some where out of Shibusen's reach."

Soul nodded in agreement. "So this mission. What does it really entail? I can't imagine it's going to be just as easy as, resonate with a Meister that hates my guts and get some witch head's screwed back on straight."

"You're correct. This will keep happening until we get to the bottom of this and who it is that poisoned these witches."

"Poisoned?" Soul crossed his arms. "That wasn't mentioned before."

"Yes, well we've been trying to keep that part under wraps. It's a potion of some kind. One we're assuming from Kim's work to be a simulation of Madness like the Kishin." Soul shifted and stuffed his hands into his pocket. His finger's drumming against the package of cigarettes.

"Does the fear of Madness still bother you Soul?" Stein asked. "Is that why you picked up smoking?"

Soul shook his head. "No. I started because after that night...Its like a blood thinner. I know after the battle with the Kishin Asura, the Black blood was taken out of me, but what ever came over me the night that I attacked Maka, it felt like the Black blood was running through my veins again." He explained. "It started to happened again a few weeks later, but I don't know why, I just asked to bum one off a guy before it got to far and it worked."

"Like a blood thinner almost." Stein finished. "Hm...I would like to run some tes-"

"Can we get someone else to do it?" Soul quickly asked.

Marie laughed. "He's mostly harmless now Soul." She placed a hand on Stein's upper arm. "I've got him to stop most of his dissections. It's only on special occasions or if Lucille brings anything home that he gets to experiment on. You have my word no toes switched or anything."

Spirit made a protest about how unfunny Marie's toe joke was. Mean while Soul shifted nervously, "Could I just step outside for a few minutes?" He finally asked, his voice cracking a bit. Kid nodded and Soul was quick to leave the room.

Spirit was still rattling off to Marie as her hand came up to his mouth cutting him off. "Did anyone else see how bad he was shaking?"

Tsubaki, Kid, and Liz nodded. "He's not scared, Stein offered. I think he's apprehensive. Soul's home in a familiar surrounding after what happened. He's not going to warm up to us quickly out of fear he could lose him self again."

Kid turned his attention back to some paper work and a few moments later the Mirror beside him rang. "Kilik, I thought I talked to you and Liz about this no pers-"

"You did!" He blurted, "That's not what I'm calling about." He stepped out of the way and there was a small crowd gathering outside in the court yard. Soul was standing as tall as he could, squared off against his attacker, who couldn't be seen from this angle.

"Kilik who is he fighting?" Liz asked.

"Maka." He was glancing between the mirror and the fight. "I don't know where she came from one minute we were talking the next I was over here calling for back up. I tried to get her to stop, but she's in her own zone right now."

"We're on our way." Kid nodded standing up.

* * *

Soul had stepped out of the room and out into the fresh night air. He waited a few moments before lighting up the cigarette hoping that the blast of cool air would have calmed him down, but it didn't. "You know that in the time you've been gone," Soul turned and offered a fist to pound against his fellow music lover's own, "I have had no one to talk to about music. Liz only gets it so much you know."

They laughed and tried catching up, but someone that had seen Soul leave the front doors wasn't going to let them have any sort of conversation. She dropped down from just above them, leaving an indent in the ground from her fist.

The past few years had indeed changed Maka. Her hair which she usually kept to her shoulders, now curled around her waist, most of it pulled back into a half pony tail aside from her bangs. Her green eyes looked more like venom and less like emeralds, but that may have just been from the angered glare she was directing to the Death Scythe. A few students started cheering.

"I was wondering when I was going to see you." Soul commented. Kilik reached out to step in, but Maka grabbed his arm and threw it down. "Hey!"

"Kilik if you want this fight to stop, you'd better call for back up." She gave.

Dammit, she'd gotten a lot faster. Soul realized dodging a near boot to the head. He grabbed her ankle and tried tugging it to cause her to lose her balance, but Soul ended up having to block her other foot coming for his face.

She dropped down as he let go and sprang back up from her hands. Throwing an impressive one-two combo that Black Star would be proud of. "Dammit Maka!" Kid shouted exiting the school. She looked distracted for the moment and Soul was about the jump her and grab her arms to restrain her when Maka ended up doing it to him, taking one arm in her hands and pressing it up to the center of his back.

Soul went lax for a moment and then spun around, guiding himself with his elbow towards her jaw. Maka jumped back and Soul prepared to throw another punch but stopped.

"MAKA!" Spirit yelled.

Soul laughed nervously. "That's a nice party trick you got there." Both of his hands were up on either side of his head for Maka to see. Her eyes were settled on him, but his eyes were more focused on the large curved blade that was wrapping from Maka's flesh to just under his jaw.

* * *

Hehehe, remember the mention of some of the anime getting brought in? Well Maka some how has unlocked her father's part of her DNA. Surprise Soul?

Also Crona will be mentioned, but if he will be int the story its self, I don't know yet. Very likely not.


	3. Once Bitten, Twice Shy Baby

So you may have noticed the rating bump, there's a character that comes in and I'm not comfortable with keeping this story at T for the sake of them being in here. I also wanna say thank you for the reviews and faves. I hope you keep enjoying as we get into Soul and Maka now trying to work together again for the first time in quite a while.

I do not own Soul eater.

Edit - I was pointed out that I should double check this chapter for some quick fixes. I hope I got all of them. -sweatdrop- Writing isn't usually my thing so I do greatly appreciate having stuff pointed out. I'll try to fix them to the best of my abilities.

* * *

Soul woke up the next morning groggy and feeling oddly refreshed. Something he hadn't expected out of his homecoming. Images of Maka's eyes with the intent to kill set in them like stone flashed through his mind and he sighed.

"Can we even do this?" He asked aloud before finally standing and heading out to the living room. Tsubaki was seated near the table, sipping at a cup of tea while watching the morning news. "Hey."

"Oh, Morning Soul. Did you sleep alright?" She asked him turning a bit.

"Yeah. Where's Black Star?" He asked confused by the absence of the blue haired ninja.

"He and Maka had a training session this morning with some of the new students." Tsubaki leaned back and stood. "I was actually going to go up to the school soon, would you like to join me?" Soul shrugged. "Go change, I'll get you something to eat on the go." Soul nodded and did as Tsubaki said. A few short moment's later they were heading out of the small apartment, Soul happily eating an onigiri that was left over from last night's dinner.

Walking along side Tsubaki, the silence felt strained so Soul broke it. "Hey, the weapon thing." Tsubaki glanced over. "I mean Maka being part weapon. How did that happen?"

"Well her father is a Death Scythe." Tsubaki shrugged, Soul opened his mouth and she laughed. "I'm kidding Soul. We took her on a mission with us, Black Star and I." They stopped at the base of the stairs to the DWMA. "It was a bad call, we shouldn't have taken her with us, but Maka was getting restless. So Black Star thought it would be good for her to get out of Death City. There was reports of a local town's Witch acting strange.

When we got there the city was like a ghost town, nearly everyone that lived there had left, and I didn't think anything of it when Maka suggested that we split up and begin searching the town on our own." Tsubaki's eyes began to water. "We let her go off on her own. Black Star and I found some children that were hiding and we told them that we came from Shibusen and tired to coax them out from their hiding places. They asked if I was Maka. They said the witch was trying to find her. Then Maka screamed, the witch found her and begun attacking. By the time Black Star and I had gotten there Maka had subdued the witch. Two blades one on each arm, they didn't leave until we'd gotten her home and Spirit managed to calm her down."

"So just out of no where her weapon blood..." He made an odd exploding like gesture with his hands. "It just activated?" He was unsure if activated was the right word for his Meister suddenly having weapon abilities.

"Stine's theory was that when Maka was confronted by the witch alone, she had a panic attack about you attacking her, and in that panic..." Tsubaki repeated the gesture. "She can't resonate with anyone, nor does she have a weapon form. Two blades is the limit and it's like working a muscle for her. While transforming or making a part of our weapon form materialize is easy for you, my self and other death weapons, Maka struggles to do so and after a while it makes her physically exhausted."

"I see." Soul looked up at the towering stairs and began climbing them. "Do you think she can't resonate with anyone?" He turned back to look down at his fellow weapon. "Or that she _won't_?"

Tsubaki looked hurt and crestfallen, but a moment later she raised her head and began walking up a long side Soul. "I think she doesn't want to resonate with anyone else, but you."

Soul watched Tsubaki for a few moments his heart sinking deeper into his chest. He followed up soon after and caught up with her moments later. Once they made it to the gym the two of them were greeted by the sight of the class standing in a circle around the sparring mats. "Tsubaki. Soul. Over here." Sid waved them over just as Maka could be seen flipping back away from Black Star, the class all cheering for their favorite instructor as the fight continued.

"I thought they were supposed to be helping teach today?" Tsubaki asked, squeezing into the crowd, Soul trying to make his way in as well.

"They were, but it ended up working out that they started sparring each other." Sid turned and took notice of Soul. "Its good to see you." The scythe nodded to the elder meister. "They're on battle 3 out of 3 Maka took first round, Black Star second."

" _Damn."_ Soul grinned that was his Meist- His former Mesiter after all. Watching the fight he could see how her style had changed to accommodate for close to mid-range fighting.

She kept her self turn side face against Black Star. Maka had grown into her body a bit more, but she was still a thin rail, easy to miss, even if she moved slower than Black Star. "Okay Girly I've been nice and let you have the spot light for a while, its time for me to finish this up ASAP. Tsubaki!"

"Right!" She jumped into the ring waving hello to Maka and transforming into her weapon form.

"Looks like your Handicap is gone now, perfect." Soul watched Maka flick her arms and wrap her fingers into a fist, the blades appeared in a bright light along the sides of her forearms. The duelist jumped in at one another. Metal ringing out against metal. Soul watched the fight in awe. They landed equal amounts of hits on one another, but it was still clear Black Star was holding him self back. Not by much.

"Oh man, Maka-Senpai is so in for it now." Soul turned to one of the students of course not recognizing them.

"You wish," Another bit back, "Senpai has brains that Black Star could only dream of having. What she lacks in force and wave length, She can find away round. Besides she's been taking Solo missions for the DWMA for the past three months. Typically that's only allowed for Death Scythe."

Soul felt pride, hell yeah, that was really Maka out there. Fending of Black Star and unleashing hell on him to try and take the blue haired ninja down. He felt his hand twitch. Longing to be in the fray again to be used as a weapon. His throat was going dry and his heart was racing. Sid must have noticed. "Halt." Both of the fighting parties stopped. "Soul." Sid nodded for him to go to Maka.

"No. I don't need him. I ca-" Maka's blades dispersed with her attention being drawn away from the fight.

"The purpose of him being back was to use your anti-madness wavelength on the Witches. I was always the type of guy to push my students. That hasn't changed." Maka huffed and rolled her eyes. "Go Soul."

He nodded and heard the whispers rising up behind him. His shoulders tensed up and he felt the weight of the groups eyes all on him. Dammit this was so uncool. Then everything changed, it was a simple gesture, but Maka reached out to him.

He looked up and she was smiling at him. Her hair pulled back in pigtails, dressed in her black trench coat. Behind her was the city that they captured their 100th soul, they were just preparing to leave for the mission. His hand was shaking but he trusted the illusion reaching out and taking her hand. "C'mon Soul." That image came crashing down and he was looking into the angered eyes of his fomer Mesiter. "We don't have all day."

"Yeah. Sorry." He transformed still wishing that his hallucination had been real as Maka caught him.

Their wavelengths joining together was like a Tsunami's wave colliding with him. Her wavelength was sharper and he felt it cutting painfully into his own. Broken trust, shattered hope, and a sour taste in his mouth. Maka's wavelength had changed almost entierly. He tried pushing back with his own wavelength trying to reach an understanding without words.

His Maka was still in there. He just needed to find the beating wings of her Soul. Somewhere in this bitter haze. Soul kept looking reaching through their obviously forced bond. He was getting closer the tides were dimming down and her guard was relaxing as well. For a split glimmer of a second Soul felt it.

He could have cried at the sudden blast of warmth and how at home he felt in that instant. Back in his weapon form in Maka's hands. Their bond echoing like a perfect song through his enter being, he could feel the thrill of every battle they fought and won, and just how deep their bond really had once been. Everything falling into place around him and then...

...Panic. Cold unforgiving and painful fear. He swallowed hard, feeling something grabbing on the last few threads of their bond and pulling it away unraveling everything from the past moment.

Visions filled his head of an attacker creeping in through the shadows towards him, raising a blade (not just any blade his own piano keyed scythe blade), and that blade crashing down with little effort. Maka screamed first and then Soul felt him self being dropped.

He reverted to his human form and went quickly for the Meister, trying to reach her to protect her. "No!" She kicked at him, hitting him in the jaw. "Stay back!" He noticed she was trying to scoot back away from him, but she was babying her still steaming hands, unlike the battle with Free in London all those years ago, Maka didn't have her gloves to act as a shield between her flesh and his metal's heat. Soul tried to say her name and reach out again, but she kept kicking at him, giving up and using her hands, smearing the floor with blood. Tsubaki came running out from behind Soul and wrapped her arms around Maka and lifting her up, adjusting her hold to get Maka's hand from getting damaged any more. Maka was shivering violently against the elder motherly weapon, before she was ushered out. Sid told the students to clear out that they were ending class and jogged after his two elder students, opening the door for them.

Soul stayed on the floor watching Maka and Tsubaki leave. "What the hell did you do to Maka?" He turned back to Black Star who looked like he was taking everything he had not to strike out at the pitiful weapon that was on his knees.

"I just tried to resonate with her." Soul answered. "For a moment everything felt like it used to."

"Dammit Soul you're an idiot." Black Star growled plopping down across from him. "Nothing can be like before. That trust you guys had is gone." He paused sighing. "Its like a Samurai's sword, you can't just fix a broken sword you remake it, and usually it turns out stronger."

Soul's mouth dropped open and he looked at the ninja in udder shock. "If you're making sense and know how to say wise shit like that, maybe nothing really is like before." He replied dryly.

Black Star nodded before pausing. "HEY I AM SMART AND WISE! I'M BLACK STAR!"

"You sure are." Soul laughed, soon joined by the loud mouth ninja.

Across the room against one of the entrances two figures leaned against the shadowy wall watching the fight from afar. "So, your scythe twirp actually did come back." The figure bletch-ed walking up behind another female figure.

"Ugh," She sneered, "You are disgusting and yes he did come back, but keeping him here that will be another challenge." She crossed her arms and watched the Death Scythe stand with his friend and begin to walk away."

"Whatever, just let me at that little blond bitch. I owe her a good time."

"Again, you're disgusting, but you can have all the fun you want with Albarn." Stepping out from the shadows was a girl with ginger hair, bright yellow eyes, and olive skin. The same that Maka had ran into the previous day. From behind her stepped a teenage boy with light brown hair and a wild look to his dark brown eyes.

"Good, because as long as that little shit is alive, she just adds to my 800 years of blood lust. I can't wait to see the look of terror on her fucking face." He cracked his neck and then his knuckles. "God its making me ha-"

"Just stop." His female counter part hissed. "I don't need to know what your body is doing just that your soul is still being held together well enough to last long me until you've killed Maka for me."

"Tsk." Giriko sneered. "What ever you say boss lady."

* * *

Soul spent the rest of his day with Black Star and Kid in the Death room, working out his payment and getting Soul a bit of an advancement so he could get some new clothes. Seeing as he didn't have much with him at the moment.

Tsubaki joined them a while later. "Maka's going to be fine." She announced and the story was immediately explained to a confused Kid and what happened. "Kim was near by so we flagged her down to do an emergency healing session on Maka's hands." A few moment later Kid offered a mission to Black Star and Tsubaki, which they agreed to take leaving on the spot and handing over their apartment keys to Soul. Who was honestly ready for some time to him self.

As Soul was leaving he spotted Maka, Death help him for what he was about to try. She was sitting up on the large retaining wall over looking Dea ath City, changed from her training garb into a green military styled jacket with a rust colored vest on top of a knee length black dress and black leggings, and combat boots.

"H-Hey." He called out and she turned. "About earlier I'm so-"

"I don't want an apology. Not now." She turned and jumped down to face him. "I wouldn't forgive you any ways." Maka gave beginning to walk past Soul. He grabbed her by the upper arm stopping her and pulling her back in front of him. "What the f-"

"Can you drop the fucking act for two minutes and listen to me?" Soul hissed. "I'm not apologizing for any thing. I _know_ you don't want me here any more, but we have a fucking job to do and I want it done." He began. "I'm not about to let you guilt trip me every time I look at you Maka." She'd turned her head away from him. "Ignore what I'm saying all you want, but you know I'm right. Drop the bull shit and work with me, then I'm gone."

Maka glanced at him, then away, and finally sighed beginning to walk forward. Just as she was about to pass him she stopped and turned back. "Be back here at nine in the morning tomorrow. We'll try again."

Soul felt his body go lax from relief as he nodded. "And Soul...You should really get some ice on your jaw."

* * *

And yes that would be Giriko, making a lovely return. How? Why? I dunno yet still working the kinks out. (Just kidding I totes do, you just don't get to know that yet)

As for the nameless girl, I'm hoping I'm making it clear enough that you can reference who she is? It will be made clearer later on, but if its not now I apologize. She also won't be nameless for much longer.


End file.
